1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing amines by the reaction of ammonia or ammonia type compound with an olefin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The earliest work relating to the manufacture of amines by the amination of olefins particularly ethylamines by the amination of ethylene, appears to have been done by Teter et al as noted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,623,061; 2,479,879; 2,417,892; 2,381,470; 2,658,041; 2,381,709; 2,392,107 and 2,398,899. These patents show that ammonia can be made to react with olefins, e.g. ethylene to produce amine. As noted by others through improvements in the process, substantial quantities of polyamines and polyolefins were produced by the Teter et al catalyst which is a metal supported on a spinel type support, silica and diatomaceous earth and the like.
Olin et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,422,631 and 2,422,632, discloses a process for producing amines and amides by the reaction of a monounsaturated olefin, carbon monoxide and an amine or ammonia. The catalyst used is a combination of a dehydrating and a hydrogenation catalyst, e.g. nickel and activated alumina, copper and silica gel, etc.
Whitman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,566 discloses a liquid phase reaction of ammonia and ethylene in the presence of an alkali metal catalyst to form ethylamine.
McClain, U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,158 discloses a gas phase process for producing primary alkyl amines from low molecular weight olefins and ammonia by carrying out the gas phase process in the presence of a noble metal containing catalyst at temperatures of from 90.degree.-187.degree. C., at pressures of from atmospheric to 2,000 psig.